Constantia
by jonghyungie
Summary: [Chapter. 3] Kisah mereka terus berlanjut, kali ini, apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin tempo hari? Hanya jawaban sederhana sebenarnya. [EXO; JonginBaekhyun]
1. Chapter 1

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Constantia © jonghyungie**

**Aku membuat untuk pasangan Baekhyun dan Kai karena aku pikir mereka memang cocok  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia berada ketika dia bangun tidur pada hari Kamis ketiga bulan Mei itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling dan hanya warna putihlah yang dapat dia lihat sejauh ini.

Dia mengerang merasakan kepalanya yang oh sungguh sakit sekali. Memegangi kepalanya sambil berusaha bangkit duduk. Merasakan sebuah selimut tipis yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang kebawah tubuhnya. Juga sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Sungguh kaget merasakan -serta melihat lengan yang entah milik siapa itu bertengger di pinggangnya. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan cepat. Otaknya kembali memutar ulang kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi padanya semalam. Wajahnya berubah masam saat mengingatnya.

Chanyeol memang benar-benar sialan menurutnya. Datang kerumahnya saat jam sudah menunjuk angka 8 dan mengajaknya kesebuah _club_ terkenal ditengah kota semalam. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Dia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan deadline yang harus diselesaikan olehnya dan malah menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Okay, sekarang, siapa yang sialan sebenarnya?

Baekhyun merasakan lengan kekar itu memeluknya semakin erat. Sebuah erangan terdengar dari laki-laki yang juga hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis yang sama dengannya tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun pakaian.

"Sudah bangun, heum,"

Laki-laki itu bertanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk. Suaranya parau. Berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidak. Itu memang satu-satunya ekspresi yang -sepertinya dimiliki Baekhyun. Jarang sekali lelaki ini menunjukkan emosinya.

Hening sesaat sebelum laki-laki itu beringsut mengambil sesuatu di lantai. _Good_. Itu celana Baekhyun. Celana yang semalam dia pakai _clubbing_.

Meraba kantong belakang celana tersebut. Mengambil dompet kulit Baekhyun -entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegahnya dan hanya diam memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah kartu kependudukan milik Baekhyun. Memicingkan matanya ketika membaca nama 'Byun Baekhyun' yang tertera jelas di kartu itu.

"Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya sambil membaca.

"Byun Baekhyun," Ulangnya lagi kini sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringah.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sungguh, laki-laki ini masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak berkenalan setelah kejadian yang semalam.

Baekhyun pikir mereka memang tidak perlu berkenalan satu sama lain karena ini hanya _one night stand_, bukan? Mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, 'kan? Kalaupun bertemu, mereka tidak mungkin saling ingat, 'kan?

"Aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun berkata sambil merampas dompet serta celananya yang masih berada di tangan laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin tadi. Dia kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Memakai pakaiannya sembarang sebelum sebuah tangan menjegal lengannya yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja putihnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku Kim Jongin." Laki-laki itu mengulangi karena merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah dengar dan aku tidak peduli."

Setelahnya Baekhyun hanya mendengar sebuah geraman frustasi dari laki-laki yang mengakui namanya Kim Jongin.

Dia tetap mengancingkan kancing kemejanya sambil melirik sekilas kearah si Kim Jongin.

"Aku tertarik padamu." Si Kim Jongin berujar. Menatap Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Urusannya denganku apa?" berkata dengan nada tidak peduli. Baekhyun tidak menatap Kim Jongin.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang yang dia tiduri semalam. Mencuci wajahnya dan membenarkan penampilannya yang berantakan di dalam sana. Merasakan segarnya air yang membasuh wajah mulusnya.

Dia berniat keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum terkejut melihat Kim Jongin berdiri sambil menyandarkan tangannya di pintu kamar mandi. Oh, dia hanya memakai celana panjang yang terbuat dari bahan katun. Baekhyun sedikit menelan ludahnya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Sambil berusaha menyingkirkan si Kim Jongin dari depan pintu agar dia bisa keluar.

"Aku bilang aku tertarik padamu." Baekhyun mendapatkan bahwa si Kim Jongin ini sangat bebal.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"20."

"Kamu bahkan masih berada di bawahku, menyingkir."

"Di bawahmu? Kamu tidak ingat siapa yang berada di bawah tadi malam, eh?" Kim Jongin dengan wajah menyebalkan menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat.

"Ugh, lupakan." Dengan satu tendangan telak di tulang keringnya, Kim Jongin akhirnya menyingkir sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya dan melompat-lompat seperti idiot.

Baekhyun meraba kantong-kantong celananya. Merasakan _smartphone_, dompet serta barang-barang lainnya masih berada di dalam kantong celana sesuai tempatnya seperti semalam.

Bersiap melangkah keluar -mungkin ini adalah rumah Kim Jongin dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi tangan itu mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Apa?!" Sudah tidak tahan, Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

Kim Jongin meraba celana Baekhyun, mencari sesuatu, sepertinya.

"Apa-apaan kamu?!"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun ditahan oleh satu tangan milik Kim Jongin sementara tangan lainnya tetap meraba-raba celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Dia memasukkan tangannya kesalah satu kantong lalu mengambil benda kotak itu. Melakukan -entah apa pada _smartphone_ Baekhyun. Sementara pemiliknya hanya memutar kedua matanya. Malas.

"Kim Jongin. Ini pertemuan pertama dan kamu sudah sangat kurang ajar." Baekhyun menggeram.

"Pertemuan pertama? Bukannya semalam itu pertemuan pertama kita? Dan kurasa semalam itu kamu memang seperti ingin dihajar." Diakhiri kekehan kecil. Baekhyun mendengus.

Melepaskan tangannya lalu kembali memasukkan smartphone Baekhyun kedalam kantong celana lelaki itu. Dia mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun sekilas. Kembali, Baekhyun merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Sial.

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah pertemuannya -_one night stand_nya dengan si Kim Jongin itu. Baekhyun terus saja terpikirkan oleh lelaki berkulit kecoklatan tersebut. Bahkan saat mengerjakan _project_ yang sudah _deadline_ pun Baekhyun tetap terpikirkan oleh Kim Jongin. Benar-benar sial laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang arsitek lulusan universitas yang cukup ternama di ibu kota. Setelah di wisuda, Baekhyun kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di Gwangju. Mengerjakan project impiannya. Sebuah rancangan bangunan rumah yang sudah dia impi-impikan sejak lama. Rumahnya sendiri. Jadi, rumah yang dia tempati sekarang ini adalah rumahnya sendiri juga rancangan sendiri.

Dana? Baekhyun memang sudah memperkirakan serta menghitung dana yang cukup dan menabung untuk itu. Saat kuliah dulu dia juga melakukan kerja sambilan di sebuah cafe. Kamu tahu kan bayaran untuk rancangan seorang arsitek itu tidak murah? Baekhyun melakukan beberapa _project_ rancangan setelah lulus kuliah dan mendapat bayaran yang lumayan dari setiap rancangan yang dia buat. Bayaran ditambah tabungannya sejak 4 tahun lalu dia rasa sangat cukup, bahkan juga dia mendapatkan tambahan sedikit dari orang tuanya.

Dia memang sengaja memilih lokasi rumah yang lumayan jauh dan berada di pinggiran ibu kota. Dia memang menyukai kesunyian. Manalagi, wilayah yang Baekhyun pilih benar-benar strategis –setidaknya menurutnya. Wilayah tersebut sangatlah asri karena dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon. Banyak pohon dan Baekhyun menyukai itu.

Terkadang, dia juga menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk menulis. Dia menganggap itu hanyalah sampingan karena memang pekerjaan utamanya adalah arsitek. Bukan seorang penulis.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat stress sekarang. _Deadline_ yang harus selesai dalam 36 jam. Dia harus membenarkan dan menata kembali beberapa susunan. Ditambah lagi pikiran-pikiran tentang laki-laki yang ditidurinya 3 hari lalu. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia terus memikirkan Kim Jongin. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya -memikirkan orang yang menurutnya hanya akan _one night stand_ saja dengannya. Biasanya dia akan langsung melupakan orang yang ditidurinya saat dia sudah keluar dari hotel atau rumah orang tersebut. Tapi kenapa dengan Kim Jongin ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Merasakan _smartphone_ yang dia taruh di meja didekatnya bergetar lembut, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer kearah benda persegi panjang yang sedang berkedip-kedip.

Dia mendecak karena sebal ada saja yang mengganggu saat dia sedang mengerjakan sebuah _project_ yang bahkan sudah _deadline_.

Tangan kanannya meraih benda berwarna hitam itu lalu mengecek siapa yang sudah berani menghubunginya disaat seperti ini. Mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, orang yang menghubunginya –mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya dia tidak tahu sama sekali siapa pengirim pesan tersebut karena tidak ada nama seseorangpun yang tertera di layar, hanya sebuah nomor telpon yang Baekhyun tidak kenal.

Dia semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan.

**Hi, Baekhyun!**

_3:42pm_

**Bersambung**

Ha! Aku tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkanku untuk menulis ini. Ini tiba-tiba dan bam! aku mempublish-nya. Sebuah cerita multi-chapter pertama-ku. Aku mohon apresiasinya c:

Lagi, aku hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa temanku dan juga diriku sendiri yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang arsitek. Aku ini terlalu memaksakan memang.

Aku kembali mendengarkan semua lagu dari album _Another Me _milik_ Kim __Sunggyu_ untuk mengetik ini. Lagu-lagu di album itu sangat menginspirasi walaupun jujur aku tidak tahu arti dari kesemua lagu. lol.

Haha, akhir kata, aku mohon apresiasi kalian untuk fict ini c: respon sangat dibutuhkan agar aku semangat untuk mengetik kelanjutannya c:


	2. Chapter 2

_[Constantia; __Chapter 2]_

Setelah pesan singkat yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu, pesan singkat lainnya terus berdatangan dengan nomor telpon yang sama. Baekhyun tidak sama sekali membalas salah satu dari pesan singkat tersebut. Tidak saat pemilik nomor tersebut menghubunginya –dalam hal ini menelponnya.

Dengan ragu jari lentik itu menyentuh perintah 'jawab' pada _smartphone_ nya dan mendekatkan benda itu kearah telinga kirinya.

"_Hi, Baekhyun!_"

**Damn**.

Baekhyun tahu, dia tahu suara siapa ini. Ini-

"_Aku Kim Jongin, ingat?_"

-Kim Jongin. Sialan.

Menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. Dia terlalu gugup hanya untuk sekedar membalas kata-kata lelaki ini. Jantungnya dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak diperintah sama sekali malah berdebar dengan kencang melebihi kecepatan biasanya. 'Sialsialsialsialsi-'

"_Baekhyun, kamu disana, 'kan?_"

"Eh, eu-eum, ya."

"_Baguslah._"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Dia tidak ingin pembicaraan ini berhenti hanya disini. Eh, Apa?

"_Baekhyun?"_

"Ya, Jongin?" Walaupun masih terdengar, tapi Baekhyun berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu gugup.

"_Apa kamu sedang sibuk?_"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku sedang tidak sibuk." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat. Pertanda baik, pikirnya.

"_Ehm, bagaimana kalau aku traktir kamu makan malam?_" Sial. Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdetak dengan tidak karuan. 'Apa ini ajakan kencan?' batinnya.

"Ma-makan malam? Kapan?" Ingin mati saja rasanya. Baekhyun sangat malu dengan dirinya sekarang.

"_Malam ini, tentu saja. Bisakah?_"

"Tentu." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Jawaban tersebut membawa Baekhyun mengarungi 45 menit perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju sebuah café yang sudah ditentukan Jongin di tengah kota. Berbincang di telpon selama beberapa menit dengan Jongin saja sudah membuat jantungnya hampir meledak, bagaimana kalau bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu?

Memakirkan mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari lelaki yang wajahnya sampai sekarang masih sangat dihapal oleh otaknya. Dia mendapati Jongin sedang melamun di meja yang berada paling ujung di café tersebut. Berjalan mendekati lelaki tersebut dan berdiri di samping mejanya. Mengamati wajah Jongin, dia- semakin tampan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak akibat pikiran-pikirannya lalu berdehem, "sudah lama? Maaf membuat kamu menunggu, jarak rumahku kesini lumayan jauh, sih." Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapan Jongin. Lelaki satunya hanya tersenyum.

"Yang penting kamu datang."

Hening sesaat setelah Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum kepada laki-laki itu. Dia tidak menyukai atmosfer canggung yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Tapi jika berbicara, yang keluar hanya kata-kata gugup saja. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dua kata yang Jongin ucapkan tidak hanya mampu memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Tapi Baekhyun pikir itu juga bisa membuat jantungnya pecah saat itu juga. Sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata itu, Baekhyun hanya berusaha untuk tidak membuat volume matanya terlihat membesar.

"A-Apa? Apa-apaan?" Dia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya dan tepat seperti perkiraannya hanya kata-kata guguplah yang keluar.

"Aku merindukanmu. Makanya aku mengajakmu bertemu. Aku sungguh sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak melihat wajahmu, juga-" Kim Jongin ini memang sialan, pikir Baekhyun. Kata-kata manis diawal, tapi kenapa harus kata-kata menjurus mesum diakhir, eh?

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam. Dan semakin masam saat mendengar tawa Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda," melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan gumaman, "tapi kalau kamu tidak keberatan juga-" Apakah Kim Jongin ini selalu berpikiran mesum?

Tapi Baekhyun tetap mendapati dirinya tengah berciuman panas dengan Jongin di tempat yang tidak asing seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia tidur dan terbangun di tempat tidur ini pada saat itu. Dan dia rasa, dia akan kembali mengalami hal serupa keesokan hari.

**.**

**.**

Pertemuannya kembali dengan Jongin membuatnya tidak bisa –benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan seorang Kim Jongin. Sudah sekitar 4 hari ini Baekhyun terus berkirim pesan singkat atau hanya sekedar mendengarkan suara satu sama lain dengan menelpon Jongin setelah kembali melewati malam panas bersama laki-laki itu beberapa hari lalu.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tengah membuat segelas teh hangat –minuman favoritnya saat suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Dengan gerutuan kesal dia berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah tersebut. Kembali terkejut –sungguh dia tidak bisa tidak terkejut setelah membuka pintu rumahnya kali ini.

"Hai."

Dengan satu kata itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dia harus pingsan atau-

**.**

**.**

Apakah Kim Jongin ini adalah orang yang penuh dengan kejutan? Baekhyun merasa jantungnya selalu berdegup cepat seperti saat dia sedang terkejut jika bertemu Jongin. Dan sungguh kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut dalam artian sebenarnya.

Dia terkejut, bingung dan- senang? Ha! Senang karena apa memangnya, huh?

Dengan keterkejutan yang masih menyelubunginya, dia mengajak Kim Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Oh tentu saja. Siapa lagi orang yang dapat membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati hanya karena bertamu kerumahnya.

Ya. Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin dengan cepat menjelaskan dari mana dia mengetahui alamat rumah Baekhyun sebelum lelaki putih itu bertanya. 'Anak ini.' Baekhyun hanya dapat membatin.

"Kamu bilang usiamu 20, kamu harus memanggilku _hyung_ kalau begitu." Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan, aku hanya dua tahun lebih muda darimu."

"Hei-"

"Kamu sepertinya ingin sekali aku panggil _hyung_. Jadilah kekasihku dan aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ sepuas yang kamu inginkan."

A-apa?!

"Cih, k-kamu gila."

Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpati Kim Jongin walaupun kenyataannya dia sangat gugup. Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin mengejutkannya. Dia sendiri- bingung. Dia bingung dengan perasannya, sejujurnya.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kamu juga mau 'kan."

"Enyahkan pikiranmu tentang itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mau, bodoh." Baekhyun masih mengelak.

"Tapi, bahkan kita sudah _melakukannya_, lebih dari sekali bahkan."

Baekhyun, lagi-lagi mendapati pipinya menghangat –dia rasa kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Kim Jongin ini sangat licik memang. Kembali teringat dengan beberapa malam sebelum hari ini. Ahhh, pipinya menghangat dan memerah sempurna.

"Ha! Kamu memerah." Baekhyun memelototi Jongin. Anak ini tidak tahu sopan santun memang. Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya –dengan tidak sopannya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun balik menunjuk wajah Jongin sambil berkata 'Kamu memang sialan, Kim Jongin. Rasanya aku menyesal menyukaimu juga.' Tapi tentu saja dia mengurungkan itu. Begini-begini dia masih bisa menjaga perasaan seseorang. Apalagi orang itu ditaksirnya.

Jongin sudah menghentikan tawanya. Sungguh, wajah Baekhyun yang memerah itu sangat- aww, imut!

"Haha, jadi?"

"Apanya?" kenapa hampir setiap berbicara dengan Jongin, Baekhyun selalu merasa bodoh karena selalu bertanya 'Apa?'. Salahkan saja si Kim Jongin ini karena berbicara saja tidak nyambung. Atau salahkan saja dirinya yang selalu lamban memproses kata per kata yang di ucapkan Jongin.

"Dengan menjadi kekasihku?"

"Apakah kamu memiliki sebuah pekerjaan?"

Jongin tertawa lebar. Lucu sekali Byun Baekhyun ini, pikirnya.

"Memangnya, kenapa kalau semisal aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan, heum?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Tidak, yang tadi itu dia hanya keceplosan saja. Arh, apakah Jongin- tersinggung?

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku, eum hanya, hanya ingin tahu." Duh, Baekhyun merasa malu sekali. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. 'Bagaimana kalau aku menghantamkan wajahku ke pintu saja?' pikirnya, ngelantur.

"Aku bahkan baru lulus dari universitas." Kim Jongin ini, ternyata jujur juga.

"Apakah kamu mencari kekasih yang memiliki sebuah pekerjaan tetap? Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya dan kembali kesini kalau sudah dapat." Dia menambahkan. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksud Baekhyun, duh.

Baekhyun tidak mencegah juga tidak menyuruh Jongin untuk melakukannya. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Yaampun. Apakah Kim Jongin ini benar-benar selalu serius dengan setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan? Buktinya saja, tiga hari setelah kejadian itu dia kembali menghubungi Baekhyun dengan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

**Baekhyun, aku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Akan aku katakan padamu pekerjaan apa itu kalau kamu mau makan malam lagi denganku.**

_4:23pm_

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya setelah menerima pesan singkat itu. Kim Jongin ini nekat atau apa, sih?

"Jongin, kamu-" dia menggumam tidak jelas. Kim Jongin ini membuat perasaannya serasa di ayun-ayunkan. Perasaannya- entahlah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan secara jelas bagaimana perasannya kepada laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin masih bisa dihitung jari. Tapi, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu membuatnya sudah seperti ingin mati saja kalau tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Arh." Baekhyun rasa, kewarasannya perlahan berkurang setelah bertemu lelaki itu.

Pertanda buruk atau- baikkah?

**Bersambung**

Hehe, maaf aku meng-update dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Aku harus menghadapi ulangan tengah semester satu sebelum ini dan aku sungguh sangat stres dibuatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak membuka atau bahkan menyentuh laptop-ku dalam waktu –yang bagiku cukup lama. Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar, hehe.

Sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah selesai bahkan sebelum aku menghadapi UTS. Tapi, aku rasa lebih baik mem-publishnya setelahnya saja karena akan terasa sangat bebas.

Maafkan aku jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Teman-temanku membahas tentang beberapa pekerjaan yang biasanya orang-orang seumuran Jongin lakukan, dan aku berpikir untuk memasukkan salah satu pekerjaan yang mereka sebutkan untuk menjadi pekerjaan Jongin. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.

Lagi, aku mohon apresiasinya untuk fic ini c: aku senang dengan respon di _chapter_ pertama dan aku mengharapkan respon yang sama untuk _chapter_ ini c: aku sudah membaca semua respon di _chapter_ pertama dan aku senang c: terima kasih yang sudah merespon! c: aku harap kalian bersedia untuk kembali me-_review_ _chapter_ dua untuk fic ini dan seterusnya c:

Terima kasih untuk : **miszshanty05, fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie, **amanda, **yolandaaamonicaa, Ai****iu d'freaky, ByunnieKou, chuapExo31, **kaibaek, **utsukushii02, shinelightseeker**


	3. Chapter 3

_[Constantia; Chapter 3]_

Baekhyun kembali memenuhi permintaan –atau perintah? Jongin. Lagi-lagi datang ke café tempat mereka bertemu beberapa waktu lalu. Dia mendapati Jongin kembali duduk di tempat yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, bedanya dia tidak sedang melamun. Jongin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki café tersebut, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei, kamu datang." Jongin sepertinya sangat senang, dia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ugh, tentu saja. Kamu pasti akan kecewa jika aku tidak datang."

"Aww, kamu perhatian ternyata." Jongin mencoba mencolek pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya sebelum ditepis oleh si empunya pipi. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi ini orang yang lebih muda darinya. Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongin tidak sopan.

"Jadi, pekerjaan apa yang kamu dapatkan dalam 3 hari pencarian, um?" Baekhyun segera bertanya, kenapa rasanya berbasa-basi saja akan membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal?

"Hei, santailah sedikit. Aku mengajakmu kesini kan bukan untuk membicarakan masalah itu, aku mengajakmu untuk makan malam." Jongin terus mengulur waktu dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai itu.

"Ayolah, aku janji akan mengatakannya kalau aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku,"

"Urusanmu?"

"Yeah, denganmu." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, Kim Jongin, kamu adalah anak kecil kurang ajar, Baekhyun membatin.

**.**

**.**

Jongin pada akhirnya tetap mengatakan pada Baekhyun, pekerjaan apa yang dia dapatkan dalam waktu 3 hari pencarian –toh dia memang sudah janji.

Manager sebuah perusahaan otomotif ternama.

Sial.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpati dirinya. Ternyata Jongin adalah teman dekat dari seorang CEO muda di perusahaannya bekerja sekarang. Kim Jongin, kamu main curang.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali menghantamkan _smartphone_ yang dia genggam saat itu ke kepala anak berkulit kecokelatan yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Tapi dia pikir, sayang sekali, barang bagus begini akan jadi rusak hanya karena menghantam kepala lelaki yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah punya pekerjaan tetap, sekarang, aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, kan?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun sementara yang ditatap hanya menatapi ujung sepatu yang dia pakai. Sepertinya ujung sepatunya lebih menarik daripada lelaki tampan yang ada disebelahnya.

Lagi-lagi, jantungnya bekerja tidak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk tidak terus-terusan berdebar melebihi kecepatan normal. Tapi seolah tidak mendengarkan otaknya, organ itu terus saja berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Apakah organ penting di dalam tubuhnya itu tuli?

Seluruh darahnya dia rasa dipompa dan naik ke bagian pipinya saat tangan besar Jongin menyentuh dagunya. Mengarahkan wajah manis yang terus tertunduk itu untuk menghadap dan menatap hanya kearahnya. Kim Jongin, rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu.

Mata mereka bertatapan. Jongin menatapnya lurus sementara Baekhyun tidak tahu harus apa, pipinya sudah sangat memerah ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin dalam jarak sedekat ini. Oh tolonglah, Byun Baekhyun sangat malu saat ini.

Baekhyun rasa jarak yang membatasi keduanya kian menipis, dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jongin, dan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Jongin mengucapkan kata yang benar-benar bisa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak mungkin lima kali lebih cepat, "Aku menyukaimu."

Dan entah kenapa, tangannya seperti bekerja sendiri saat dia merasakan hembusan napas Jongin semakin menjauh, tangannya berada di dada laki-laki itu dan mendorongnya menjauh ternyata.

"Maaf." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, dia hanya merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai respon. 'Bodoh, kenapa kamu menolaknya? Kamu mau itu Baekhyun, kamu mau!' sementara hatinya sibuk mengumpati kebodohannya. Argh.

Suasana canggung yang mereka rasakan setelah kembali mendapati dirinya sangat tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Jongin sendiri sepertinya tidak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk membuka percakapan dengan Baekhyun.

Dia bingung. Jongin masih menanti Baekhyun untuk jawaban atas pertanyannya tempo hari dan Baekhyun hanya bisa bingung. Dia bingung akan perasaannya. Dia rasa, dia menyukai Jongin, tapi dia pikir, tidak mungkin rasa suka datang secepat itu, hanya beberapa kali pertemuan dan- oh jangan lupakan, beberapa kali seks. Ugh, pipi Baekhyun menghangat hanya karena mengingat itu.

"Jongin," Baekhyun, dengan segenap keberanian –dan rasa jengah akhirnya berusaha memancing Jongin untuk berbicara.

Jongin hanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat, menatapnya penasaran. Oh, matanya terlihat membesar saat itu, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, entah apa yang membuatnya kembali gugup.

"Ada apa?" Jongin yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Eum, masalah itu-"

"Masalah?"

"Ya, pertanyaanmu, aku rasa, aku sudah dapat jawabannya." Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak, mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

Mata Jongin sekilas terlihat berbinar, dia berharap –sungguh tidak bisa dibohongi kalau Jongin sangat berharap akan jawaban dari Baekhyun, apa perasaannya sudah sedalam itu pada Baekhyun?

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa bohong tentang perasaan, aku- aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, Jongin membulatkan matanya. Senyum terkembang di bibir Jongin. Dia rasa tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain ini. Sementara Baekhyun, merasakan pipinya semakin memanas menyadari bahwa kata-kata barusan keluar dari bibirnya, tidak tahu kenapa dia hanya merasa malu.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih dari normal, Jongin juga ternyata merasakannya –siapa sih yang merasakan organ itu tidak berdetak cepat saat berada di dekat orang yang disukai.

"Hahaha, sial, ini nyata! Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu!" Jongin hampir berteriak kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia merasakan perasaannya merangkak naik menjadi perasaan yang lebih dalam setelah mendapat jawaban itu.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan di dalam pelukan Jongin, membalas pelukan tersebut. Dia juga, entah kenapa merasakan rasa bahagia yang hampir setara dengan Jongin. Ah, kisah sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan ketika bangun pagi itu. Dia duduk dan mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mengacak rambutnya lalu bangkit dari kasur empuknya.

Dia merasakan _smartphone_ yang dia tarus di nakas meja samping tempat tidurnya bergetar sesaat sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Dia mendecak, ayolah ini masih sangat pagi untuk dihubungi seseorang.

Memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengecek siapakah orang yang sudah menghubunginya sepagi ini. Tapi wajahnya berubah tersipu saat tahu siapa orang itu. Okay, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

**Baekhyun, aku ada di depan rumahmu.**

_7:45am_

**Bersambung**

Akhirnya, Jongin dan Baekhyun jadian juga, ya, hahaha. Jujur saja aku sedikit kebingungan bagaimana harus menulis bagian diatas, tapi akhirnya tertulis dan selesai juga ya.

**Try** milik **Tablo** menjadi _soundtrack_ untuk chapter ini /tsaaah/. Lagu itu memang lagu favoritku, sih, hahaha /slap/

Balasan Chapter 1 :

**miszhanty05 **: sudah dilanjut, nih, hehe

**Fishyhae Xiaolu** : terima kasih c: ini sudah dilanjut, kok, hehe

amanda : ah, terima kasih c: sudah lanjut, kok, nih

**yolandaaamonicaa **: apakah kita punya pikiran yang sama? haha, iyatuh, yang sms Jongin /pasti sudah ketebak, deh/ hehe, ini sudah dilanjut, kok, terima kasih ya, sudah membaca dan merespon c:

**aiiu d'freaky ** : hahaha, awalnya aku pikir juga begitu, tapi, aku rasa itu belum saatnya, h3h3, terima kasih ya sudah merespon c:

**ByunnieKou **: ahaha, terima kasih c: itu Jonginnya jadi manager kan, hehe, dan yup, ini Baek yang 'dibawah', haha, rasanya nggak mungkin sekali kalau misalkan ini Jongin yang dibawah, rasanya _awkward_ gimana gitu/?, terima kasih ya sudah mampir :D

**chuapExo31** : terima kasih c: ini sudah dilanjut, nih, hehe

**utsukushii02 **: sudah dilanjut, nih, kak hehe

**shinelightseeker **: ini sudah dilanjut kak, jadi, bisa baca lagi, deh, hehe. Ahaha, terima kasih banyak kak sudah mampir, semoga suka ceritanya c:

Chapter 2 :

**Imeelia **: hahaha, Jongin hanya memperjuangkan cintanya, kok, kak, haha :D

**ChoYeongie **: terima kasih c: aku juga suka kaihun, kok, hanya saja _feel_ untuk kaibaek itu lebih besar/? hehe

lottelite : Nihao! terima kasih sudah suka ceritanya c: Baek terlihat tsundere disini? kenapa aku seperti baru sadar, ya, haha, terima kasih ya sudah mampir c:

**utsukushii02 **: ini sudah lanjut lagi, kak :D

**shinelightseeker **: hehe, iyanih, kak, lanjut juga, hehe, Kim Jongin dan kemesuman itu sepertinya tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi/? haha, ini mereka sudah jadian, kan, kak, hahaha /akhirnya/, terima kasih kak, dan fighting! hehe

**CussonsBaekby**: Hallo c: Jongin serius, dia sedang memperjuangkan cintanya, h3h3, Baek mau-mau tapi malu, hahaha /slap/, semoga suka ya dengan ceritanya c:

Dan, hehe, berniat untuk memberikan lagi sebuah respon? c:

**jonghyungie**


End file.
